The Birds and the Bees
by Hinata6
Summary: He knew this day would happen sooner or later. It was only a matter of time. And what luck does he have when his wife is nowhere to be found. "Well daddy? Where do babies come from?"


He knew this day would happen sooner or later. It was only a matter of time. And what luck does he have when his wife is nowhere to be found. Sasuke Uchiha stared down at his daughter. The line between his lips thinned. His brow twitched in frustration as his cheeks slightly turned pink.

"Well daddy? Where do babies come from?" Five year old Rika asks once more.

Sasuke shifted in the wooden chair, setting the scroll he was previous reading on the kitchen table. Turning his body to fully face the young curious girl, he sighs. "Um, when two people love each other—" he shook his head. _No, that's not a good approach. I should start with something else_. He thought. "There is a river." He started.

Rika eyes widened curiously. "A river? What type of river?"

"A special river made only for mommies. And there are millions of tiny little tadpoles that swim up this river." Sasuke explains. His face redder than any tomato, feeling more awkward than the time he accidently cut one loose in front his wife.

"Why are the tadpoles swimming up the river, daddy?" She cocked her head to the side, clearly confused.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "They are racing to see who can get to the finish line first."

"What's at the finish line?"

"There is an egg. Whoever reaches the egg first and slips inside the egg is the winner." Sasuke said. His obscure eyes shifted behind Rika, hoping to see his wife walking through the door to help save him, but luck doesn't seem to be on his side today.

Rika placed her finger on her chin. Her dark cloudy eyes gazed up to the ceiling, puzzled by her father's explanation. "But what happens when the tadpole wins? And what if two tadpoles reach the egg?" She questioned.

Sasuke's brow twitched. "If two tadpoles win then there will be twins. A baby will be born."

"But why are there tadpoles in mommy's stomach? How did they get in there? Aren't tadpoles baby frogs, daddy? So how did baby frogs get into mommy's belly? And where does the egg come from? Are there more eggs? How many eggs can there be?"

The Uchiha could feel his head spinning at all the questions being thrown at him. He much preferred when his daughter didn't know how to talk at all. Things were much easier then. Combing his hand through his dark locks, Sasuke forces himself to stay calm. His wife would probably handle the situation worse than him. She'd probably stutter so much their child wouldn't understand a word. _Better her than me at this moment_. Sasuke frowned thinking about his wife. "W-Well," he cleared his throat. "The tadpoles are special tadpoles that are just for daddies and—"

Rika stared blankly at her father. "Daddy, you really don't know much about this, do you?" She asks bluntly.

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at his daughter. Before he could even have a chance to response Rika walked away and on cue his wife came home. In the background, he could hear Rika happily greet her mother. Sasuke stood to his feet, walking into the front of the house, watching his wife slip off her shoes. Rika eventually ran off to the back, most likely to play with her toys.

Lavender eyes gazed at her husband, smiling brightly. "How was your day? Was Rika behaving herself well today?" She knew her daughter could be quite the mischief child. Either Sasuke or Hinata knew where she accumulated that side, seeing how Sasuke and Hinata weren't like that as a child. But Sasuke has his suspicions that it has something to do with Naruto's son. Minato's—named after his grandfather— personality must be rubbing off on their daughter.

"Our daughter asked me where to babies come from." Sasuke frowned. Hinata held back a giggle, covering her mouth with her hand. Seeing this caused the frown on his face to deepen. "It's not funny. Do you know how awkward I felt?" He whispered lowly, a blush staining his fair skinned cheeks.

Hinata smiled apologetically. Approaching her husband, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry. What did you tell her?" She asked, trying to hold back her smile.

Sasuke pouted. "It was embarrassing enough then and now you want me to repeat it?" He rested his head on her shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent. "Let's just say Rika thinks I don't know how babies are made," he murmurs with a light chuckle.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" She asks, suddenly gasping in shock when Sasuke began planting soft kisses on her neck.

"You'll do no better. Just forget about it and let her find out the way we found out, in school." He nips at her neck, circling her back with his finger slowly.

-o-o-o-o-

_Six years later_

Sasuke run his fingers through his wife's silky hair, enjoying the peaceful silence looming in the house. By Rika attending the academy now, it gives Sasuke the alone time he has wanted to share with his wife for a while. Luckily, she is on vacation from missions as is he. Leaning forward he delicately kissed Hinata on her lips. "I love you," he whispers softly.

A blush arises on her cheeks, smiling against his lips. "I love you too, S-Sasuke." It's moments like this that she cherishes with all her heart. Sasuke isn't much of a romantic person, but he has his rare moments when he does show his affection. Those rare moments are at random most of the time. Nevertheless, she knows her husband truly loves her no matter how he chooses to show it.

Suddenly the front door was slammed opened alerting Sasuke and Hinata. Rika stood at the doorway, closing it with her foot, glaring at her parents.

Sasuke frowned, not appreciating the look he was receiving from his daughter. "Rika, what's the meaning of this?"

"Is something wrong dear?" Hinata asked in concern.

The eleven year old approaching them slowly, her eyes never leaving her father's. "Tadpoles, huh?" She crossed her arms, staring down at him.

"Huh?" Sasuke raised a brow.

Rika frowns. "Today was my first day in sexual education. And do you know what I learned?" Sasuke and Hinata stared, not knowing how to respond as Rika continued. "I learned where babies come from. And what really happens." She pointed an accusingly finger to her father. "I can't be-believe you actually did that to mom. And you—" she then turned her focus to Hinata, "how could you two do something so…gross!" She yelled, cringing at the thought.

Sasuke and Hinata blushed darkly. "W-Well, how else would you be here if we didn't?" Hinata managed to say.

"Besides it feels good." Sasuke nonchalantly said.

Hinata elbowed her husband on his chest. "Sa-Sasuke!"

"What? I'm only telling the truth." He shrugs.

Rika screams from embarrassment. "I'll never be able to look at my parents the same." She yells, running onto her room followed by a door slamming shut.

Hinata blushes at the oblivious Uchiha. "You didn't have to go and say that." She scolded.

Sasuke smirks. "You know it's the truth. Just look at it this way. At least she now knows where babies come from," kissing his wife's forehead.

-o-o-o-o-

_Meanwhile elsewhere_

"Uncle Kakashi, my mommy won't tell me where babies are from. Do you know babies are made?" The four year old blond male asked. He knew his older brother knew, but he wouldn't tell him either nor would his parents. Young Sousuke's last resort was to ask his dear uncle Kakashi.

The masked male raised a brow, clearly surprised by the question. Pulling out an orange clad book he handed it to the young child. "Here this book will teach you all—"

"Kakashi-sensei! What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto yelled angrily.

The silver haired male pulled back the book, laughing nervously. "Ah, Naruto, I didn't see you there."

Naruto frowned, grabbing his son by his hand. "Yeah, I bet you didn't. Come on, Sousuke. Let's take you home." Looking over his shoulder glaring deathly at his old teacher, Naruto knew he'd have to have a talk with his son about staying away from a certain orange book.

"Daddy, will you tell me now where babies come from?" Sousuke asked innocently.

Naruto scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Well you see there are these tadpoles…."


End file.
